Like Lightning
by oldsoul01
Summary: The birth of Bonnie has changed Scarlett in many ways. But has Scarlett changed enough to accept Rhett into her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW or its characters.

A whole "What if" of the "I hope I don't have any more children" scene.

Scarlett's character has changed somewhat since the birth of Bonnie and so have her feelings towards Rhett. (Wade and Ella do not exist in this story)

Note: The grammar is really bad and the story is probably not as good as the other ones in this category, but I've never written a fic for GWTW before and I thought I'd give it a shot.

Chapter one

Scarlett sat on a chair in front of her vanity. She stared at the person before her and was puzzled at what she saw. Something in her eyes had changed. They were softer, yes, but still held part of the mischievous green twinkle they always had.

But still, there was something else. Something she could not name. A thought and a feeling that was present in her eyes. Things that had kept her up the night before, causing her to have a restless sleep.

She touched her shoulders lightly and winced at the pain. She had slept awkwardly last night and now her body was paying for it. She looked down at the vanity drawer and pulled it open. She reached right to the back of the drawer until she found what she was looking for. She held the frame in front of her and gazed at what it held.

There was an absence in her heart. A feeling of nothingness in response to the face she looked upon. As if she had been given sight for the first time, she studied the face like a stranger would. The eyes were dull and held no sparkle or life.

The face was milk white and sad, while the hair a fair faded gold. She smiled, almost as if she had expected this feeling, as if she had only gazed at this person to confirm the lack of feelings she had.

Without anger or sadness she carefully retrieved the photograph from the frame and walked over to the fireplace. It seemed silly, yes, but it had to be done. She leaned down and gazed into the dancing flames, tossing in the thin paper. She watched it curl and blacken feeling a sense of freedom…a sense of relief. She had thrown away some of her past…but it was her past that prevented her from living happily in the present.

She went and sat back down. She looked eagerly into the glass and saw another change. A weight had been lifted. She suddenly felt foolish. Foolish for holding on to something that wasn't real…something that didn't belong to her…for so long.

A hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see Rhett, smiling down at her, his eyes dark and soft.

"I got your message, I told mammy to bring my supper up here too." He whispered against her hair.

She watched silently as he placed a kiss on the side of her neck lovingly.

She gasped slightly at the pain of Rhett's hands on her shoulders.

"No objections to that I hope?" Rhett said looking at her pained expression in the mirror.

"No, not at all…it's just…my shoulders…I didn't sleep well last night" she said softly.

"My poor darling, let me fix them for you." He said kissing her cheek and picking her up from the chair.

She buried her face in his neck and inhaled his comforting scent as he brought her over the bed.

He gently lay her down and told her to turn over. She lay there in her chemise on her belly, her dark hair splayed across her back. Rhett sat cross-legged beside her on the bed and started to gently massage her back and shoulders.

"Sweetheart, where's Bonnie?" Scarlett asked, her words slightly muffled by the pillow.

"I just put her down for a nap, under Mammy's orders." Rhett replied chuckling slightly.

Scarlett giggled. Rhett was such a doting father. He had not let Bonnie out of his sight since she had been born. He was always holding her and talking to her. He did all the things that other fathers never did, he changed diapers and helped dress her and give her a bath. Scarlett loved watching him with Bonnie, as she never thought any father could be so devoted to a child.

She had also been surprised at her own behaviour towards Bonnie. The minute she had seen her daughter she felt a strong bond, a deep feeling of love for her…something she had never expected to feel.

He continued to rub her neck and shoulders, softly kneading the sore flesh with his fingers. She let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes.

He was so gentle and so caring towards her. While his touch was comforting, it still sent those familiar shivers of electricity through her.

Scarlett began to wonder how she hadn't seen this, why she had overlooked this man who had been there for her through everything…something that Ashley had never done. This man who had been her friend, looked after her and helped her when she was in trouble. He had been there to comfort her through her nightmares, he had calmed her fears. He had given so much to her and asked for so very little.

She turned over to face him and saw something in his eyes that she had seen in her own moments before. She suddenly had a name for what she had been feeling. Realization hit her like lightning and sent a shock through her body. Her heart fluttered erratically as she struggled to maintain normal breathing. Still gazing at Rhett, she smiled softly which caused a slight look of confusion to form on Rhett's face. She reached up to stroke his face softly. He closed his eyes for a second, savouring the feeling before returning his gaze.

A tear escaped her eye as she pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was soft to begin with but then grew deeper as time went on. She felt like she could lose herself forever in this kiss. She moaned slightly as Rhett moved his hands up to her hips, holding her tighter.

"Scarlett" He whispered as he nibbled her bottom lip before kissing her once more.

As they both pulled away, breathlessly, Scarlett took one of his hands and brought it to her lips, kissing each finger. Rhett gazed down at her, touched by this affection.

"Rhett." She said, her eyes sparkling and full of emotion. "I love you."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW or its characters.

Note: Thanks for the nice reviews people, keep it up…my story needs love tee hee.

Plus I'm experimenting with the sensitive side of Rhett, I'll see where it goes.

Chapter two

Scarlett watched with misty eyes as Rhett took in the words she had spoken.

His dark eyes seemed to bore into her soul as he gazed.

"Scarlett…you…I…" Rhett stammered before taking in a deep breath.

He abruptly buried his face in her neck.

"Scarlett, my heart…oh my darling I never thought you'd tell me." He whispered into her hair.

There was sadness in his voice and after a time he lifted his head, his cheek wet with stray tears.

Scarlett cupped his face with her hands and reached up to kiss the tears from his face.

His tears shocked Scarlett. She had never seen him cry, she didn't think he could. But here he was, shedding tears of relief over her confession of love. This only made Scarlett love him more, knowing he felt so strongly.

His glossy eyes looked lovingly into her own. They no longer held the Cat and mouse look that she had seen so often. He had found what he was looking for.

"Sweetheart, I have always loved you…but…I was so…so blind to how wonderful you were." Scarlett told him as she struggled with a wavering voice.

"You have always been my saviour, my knight…and I was too young and silly to see it…too stupid to see what I felt for you." She continued as she felt her own tears fall.

"I'm so sorry my darling. I'm so sorry it took me this long." Scarlett whispered stroking his cheek.

"Scarlett, you weren't to blame. You were young when I married you, and you still are. I expected too much of you. I tried to force you to feel something for me, which was wrong."

They lay like this for some time, silent communicating only with loving caresses and tender looks.

"I love you Scarlett, I always have…only my damn pride prevented me from ever telling you. I didn't want to be hurt or let you know that I was pining for you like one of your beaus…but not having your love hurt more." Rhett confessed, stroking her wavy hair.

"Oh Rhett, I'm sorry for hurting you. But…I have changed. I'm not the girl I was before." She said, her eyes downcast.

"I've noticed, my pet. Ever since…" Rhett began.

"Bonnie was born. The night Bonnie was born, something happened to me. The first time I held her in my arms I knew that I loved her. And after that I just felt a new closeness to you…you gave her to me Rhett…and she's the most precious gift you could have given." Scarlett explained softly.

"And ever since that night I have felt different, like I had been given new eyes to see how lucky I am…to have a man like you, a man who is so loving, so caring…not to mention devilishly handsome." She continued, a cheeky smile forming on her damp face.

"Is that so?" Rhett asked raising an eyebrow.

Scarlett sighed as he placed a row of kisses on her neck.

"Yes…and you know you're handsome, I'm not going to indulge your ego anymore." Scarlett giggled.

"Oh well then I'll have to indulge yours. I am so proud of you darling, you've grown up so much. My beautiful wife." Rhett whispered placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Scarlett's heart felt alive with happiness. "Everything is perfect." She thought as she pulled Rhett closer, deepening the kiss.

"Oh God I love you." Rhett said, his breath ragged as they pulled away.

"And I you…forever." She whispered.

"I never thought I could be this happy. I have a beautiful baby girl and the love of my beautiful wife." Rhett beamed.

Scarlett giggled as she saw the wide smile on her husband's face. He looked like a little boy waiting for Christmas, so excited and happy.

"So my darling husband…now that you have all of me what are you going to do with me?" Scarlett said coquettishly batting her eyelashes.

"Oh I think I could find something." Rhett said, mischief dancing in his dark eyes.

Rhett leaned in for a passionate kiss, as Scarlett met him with similar enthusiasm.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW or its characters.

Note: Thanks again for the support guys:)

Chapter three

Scarlett lay in Rhett's arms, both of them tangled in the bed sheets.  
The sun had just begun to set as the amber rays filled the room where the two exhausted forms lay.

She looked up to see a lazy smile on his face as he stroked her upper-arm absentmindedly.

"That was…different." Scarlett said trying to catch her breath.

"I hope you mean that in a positive way." Rhett chucked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh of course I do. I only mean…that…it wasn't like the other times…it was…different." She said lamely, her face going red.

"Scarlett, don't be ashamed to say what you really want to say. It was _better _than the other times. I'm you husband, you can talk about these things with me."

He gently tilted Scarlett's face up to meet his.

"It was different because we are different. Knowing that you loved me…gave me new _inspiration _if you will. This time we made _love_. This time it was driven by love, not just lust alone." Rhett said softly.

Scarlett sighed with contentment. She did feel at ease with Rhett. And she knew he was right. Everything had changed between them. It was all different. She had revealed a new side of herself to Rhett, a side she didn't even know existed. Yes, she still had her personality and fiery temper…but she _had _grown up.

"Rhett?" Scarlett said quietly, looking up at him.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He replied meeting her eye.

"I want you to know…I mean I know you didn't ask…but I just wanted to tell you that…I don't love Ashley. I'm done with him…I feel very silly for chasing him for so long." Scarlett said hesitantly, brushing the hair away from his face.

"I appreciate you telling me this, but you didn't need to…I figured that your infatuation for him was over when you looked into my eyes and told me that you loved me." Rhett said, kissing her cheek with great tenderness.

"I'll never forget that moment Scarlett…I treasure that memory until I die." He said solemnly, his eyes full of love.

"Here's something else to remember…" Scarlett said with a devilish grin.

She leant over and kissed him, slowly dragging her lips over his.

"I love you." She whispered before attacking his lips again in a forceful and passionate kiss.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rhett awoke to a soft gurgling sound.  
He looked over to see Bonnie lying in the space between he and Scarlett. He watched as Scarlett softly cooing to their daughter, her head propped up on her elbow.

"Look who wanted to join us? Daddy's awake precious." She said smiling warmly at Rhett.

"Ah, my two girls. Did you miss Mommy and Daddy sweetheart?" Rhett said tickling Bonnie's chubby cheek as she began to squeak and giggle.

Both parents looked down at the little girl in wonder, occasionally gazing at eachother.

"Look at what we made. She's a part of both of us. I never thought I could make something so beautiful." Scarlett said softly, stroking her daughter's dark hair.

"Couldn't you?" Rhett asked softly, raising his hand to touch her face "She's the daughter of Scarlett O'Hara, of course she is beautiful." he finished.

"But I believe there is a little Rhett Butler in there somewhere, she's going to be trouble when she grows up." Scarlett giggled.

"I don't doubt it…_both _her parents have a tendency to get into trouble." Rhett laughed softly.

They both paused for a moment, taking the time to quietly gaze at each other contentedly.

Bonnie's loud cry sounded, disturbing the silence.

"Our little girl is hungry Mr Butler." Scarlett said, picking up her daughter.

"Then she is _you_ all over, my darling…she does have quite an appetite." Rhett commented with a smile.

She shot Rhett a feigned look of anger before unbuttoning the front of her nightgown.

Rhett began to get up, to give Scarlett some privacy, until he felt Scarlett's hand on his arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I thought I'd just…well I thought you'd like some privacy."

"Stay, I don't mind." Scarlett said softly, with affection in her eyes.

Rhett was silently touched by these simple words, as he lay back down on the bed facing Scarlett and Bonnie.

She began to feed the little girl as Rhett stroked her tiny back.

Silence filled the room, and all that could be heard was the light suckling of Bonnie as Scarlett fed her. Scarlett looked down at Rhett with a smile, her eyes full of love as they shared this simple, yet beautiful moment.

They were a family, the three of them. There was now a bond of love and closeness between them that hadn't existed before.

TBC?

I'm not sure if there is anything more to write, but if you guys have any suggestions I'd be happy to incorporate them somehow.


End file.
